happy_feet_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Happy Feet 4: Laser of Fate -- Chapter 7: Overkill
Mumble and Andrew were still in the cages, Glenda could try to break them free, but if Jack noticed, he said he would kill her. Other than the sound of a hum, it was just an awkward silence. Erik was the first to break it. “So, Jack, since there's no way we're getting out of this one, why don't you tell us of your plan?” Erik asked “You know what? That sounds like a good idea, I've made a presentation just for this.” Jack agreed “Here we go again.” Glenda said whilst rolling her eyes, Jack ignored the comment and showed a hologram that was tinted green, it was showing Antarctica on Earth and where they were on the moon. “While you may have not noticed recently, there is a massive volcano underground-” “If there was, wouldn't Antarctica have melted by now?” Mumble asked “Yes, if the volcano was active, but it's not, yet. This machine that me and my father have built will fire a laser at the south pole caldera, which is a volcano that's underground before you ask, and the heat will melt the ice, then the laser will sort of thin the crust that blocks the volcano, and it will erupt, causing Antarctica to be melted, and then there's the ash cloud, which would block out the sun for years, any of you lot that survive both of those will face starvation. It's a win win, my family finally get revenge, and you lot will face a quick fate.” “How on Earth, well, how on the moon is that a win win?” Erik protested “Yeah, we didn't do anything to your family.” Mumble agreed. “Well, you lot didn't, but Mumble did.” “I can't remember anything that involves your family.” “Not you Mumble, Erik's father, that Mumble.” “What did he do?” “Well, I can't tell you, I don't have his permission, you need to be told by Mumble himself, OH WAIT!” “Yeah, yeah, we get the sarcasm, now what are you going to do?” “I'm going to do this.” Jack then pulled a lever, which in turn activated the machine. “Machine activated, energy charge in approximately 10 minutes.” The announcer said. It was the same announcer as of the one back at the museum. “You have that announcer voice too?” “Yeah, it's a popular one to choose, as soon as the machine is filled with energy, it will fire at the Earth, and my plan will be complete-” “Hang on, how much energy?” Erik interrupted “Let me check, here we go, it has a capacity of 10 yottawatts*, how's that for revenge?” “Okay, let me do some calculations, be right back.” After that it was five minutes before he came back “How lon-” “Estimated time of 4 minutes until energy capacity is reached, energy is at 60% capacity.” The announcer said “Okay, bring up the hologram again.” and Jack did so. “Let me run this simulation.” What it showed was more extreme that Jack had anticipated, the volcano would not only erupt, but would produce massive earthquakes around the world, the south pole being melted would cause a massive wave, and the ash cloud would cover the Earth, by the time it would clear, an ice age would have already begun. “And let me guess, it was you who put the force field around new Emperor Land just so they would die of your cause, right?” “Yes, and to think that this was all from your father.” “Yes, but think about it, what have they told you about him?” “Well, I know he did something heroic-” “Yes, he did that, three times, he stopped us from starvation, he got us out of the old Emperor Land when a massive iceberg blocked the entrance, and he saved everyone from a massive war, to think that you're here because of his last act of heroism that killed him, and now his acts would be in vein just because of someone who's family holds a grudge on him, now that is just overkill, by the way, did they ever mention his lack of singing?” “Yes-” “Did they mention this lack of adult feathers?” “Yes, but-” “Okay, did they mention that he was dropped when he was just an egg?” “Ye- wait, no, no they didn't.” “Well, he was, and because of that he had a lack of singing, had blue eyes, had the lack of adult feathers, and he was unliked by everyone, Ma being the exception, he was exiled just after hi graduation, and he still save the colony, now what monster would put all of this in vein, you, my frenemy, you're going to be called the destroyer of a world, the killer of a trillion souls, think about that.” “Good work Erik.” Gloria, Bo, Mumble, Andrew, Atticus, Alex, and even the krill, Bill and Will, said at the same time. “Well, I've been taught how to say these things from someone.” “60 seconds before energy capacity reached, energy at 90% capacity.” “So, Jack, what's it going to be?” “Well, Um... Oh why not.” He flipped the lever back up. “Machine deactivated, energy capacity stopping at 96%.” “That was close, thanks for the change of heart Jack.” “Your welcome, I almost forgot, I should really get you out of those cages.” He pressed a button that was supposed to lift the cages back up, but the result was- “Error, cage mechanics jammed.” “Oh no, that's not good.” Jack said “You think?” Both Mumble and Andrew said “Well, what now?” “I know, those bolts are weak enough, if someone on the outside of the cages can hit a high note, they could potentially break.” Erik stated “Well, I'm not a good singer, especially when hitting high notes.” Jack said “So... Glenda, how about you?” Erik asked “Maybe, I think I've found it.” “Go on, let's hear it.” “Okay.” She then held a deep breath, and sung. “This is the end Hold your breath and count to ten Feel the earth move and then Hear my heart burst again For this is the end I've drowned and dreamt this moment So overdue I owe them Swept away, I'm stolen Let the sky fall When it crumbles We will stand tall Face it all together Let the sky fall When it crumbles We will stand tall Face it all together At skyfall That skyfall Skyfall is where we start A thousand miles and poles apart Where worlds collide and days are dark You may have my number, you can take my name But you'll never have my heart Let the sky fall (let the sky fall) When it crumbles (when it crumbles) We will stand tall (we will stand tall) Face it all together Let the sky fall (let the sky fall) When it crumbles (when it crumbles) We will stand tall (we will stand tall) Face it all together At skyfall (Let the sky fall When it crumbles We will stand tall) (Let the sky fall When it crumbles We will stand tall) Where you go I go What you see I see I know I'd never be me Without the security Of your loving arms Keeping me from harm Put your hand in my hand And we'll stand Let the sky fall (let the sky fall) When it crumbles (when it crumbles) We will stand tall (we will stand tall) Face it all together Let the sky fall (let the sky fall) When it crumbles (when it crumbles) We will stand tall (we will stand tall) Face it all together At skyfall Let the sky fall We will stand tall At skyfall With that high note, the cages broke free. Oh” “That was awesome Glenda.” “Ain't that the truth.” Atticus said “Too right.” Gloria and Bo said “I'm so proud of you.” Erik said, they were all amazed to hear Glenda sing her heartsong “So, what now?” “I know this sounds crazy, but let's bring back Mumble.” Jack said, everyone was startled at those words. “What did you just say?” Everyone asked “I said, lets use this machine's energy to bring back Mumble, wait, there's just one problem.” “Which is?” Erik asked Previous Chapter - Next Chapter Category:Fan-Fictions Category:Fanon Stuff